Harry Potter
by Sei Dragonsblood
Summary: Harry meets the new teacher, but she looks familar. So who is she? try to guess.
1. The New Teacher

**__**

Book 6:

Disclaimer

Fish: Nez, where are you? Aren't you going to help me?

Nez: (from far away) No, you have to do this yourself.

-Malfoy and his cronies has evil grins-

Fish: -gulp- ummmm...

Ron: Get it over with it, won't hurt.

Malfoy: Finally, the girl of my dreams. -Have fantasies about Fish-

Fish: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Nez you can come back now! Nez? -Looks around- Crap.

-Crabbe and Goyle send two different curses towards Fish-

The New Teacher

-One week before school-

Dumbledore: So you want to take the job?

Woman: Yes, it will get me closer to Him! I can finally get to know Him better.

Dumbledore: Well, ok. Then welcome to the staff of Hogwarts.

-The start of school and everyone is in their classes. All sixth year Gryffindors are in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class-

Professor : Hi class! You can call me Professor Angel. I'm your new teacher for this class. Yes, Professor Snape did not get it again.

-Class learns in a fun way when finally the bell rings-

Prof. Angel: Tonight you have no homework.

-Later in the Gryffindor common room-

Ron: Wow, did our new teacher give us a break!

Harry: yea!

Hermione: She looked a lot like Lily.

Harry: yea she did, but that could be a convince.

Ron: Let's party!

Hermione: What about you're other homework?

Ron: We'll do it this weekend.

Harry: You forgot about Quidditch practice this sat. Ron.

Ron: oh yea. There goes the party.

-Two and a half hours later when they're home work is done-

Ron: I can't believe that I finished this early!

Harry: Me too!

Hermione: Well, go to bed and get enough sleep for tomorrow.

Ron: Ok. -Whispers to Harry- Miss. Plans-everything-for-us.

Hermione: I heard that!

-Ron and Harry run to their dormitory rooms, as they got bored from fooling around, they fall asleep-

-Crabbe and Goyle are on the floor-

Fish: Thank you for coming in the, tada, knick of time.

Nez: Don't mention it. By the way where did Malfoy go?

Fish: Oh, he ran away when you came back. Everyone please review! Its my first ever Fanfic. So good reviews get more chapters, and bad reviews get the same.


	2. The Journal

**__**

Nez: Wait, her name is Angel!

Fish: Yea, so........

Nez: So, you like that name!

Fish: Yea, but I could not think of any other name and it is not me, I promise!

Nez: Yea right.

The Journal

-The next day was almost the same as the first, except when they got to there class, Angel was writing in a book like thing-

Prof. Angel: Welcome to the second day of class. We will be learning about vampires today and tomorrow.-end of class- Today and the rest of the school year, each of you will be writing a journal. Like this-shows class the book she was writing in- -class moans- The entries don't have to be long, the could be short I will collect these once in a while.

-later, much later, when Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the library, studying. They see Prof. Angel in the library also-

Harry: Hi Professor.

Angel: Oh, hi.

Hermione: What are you doing in here?

Angel: I'm doing some research on a person.

Harry: Why?

Angel: When I took this job, I also asked if Dumbledore can teach me some lessons on Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I also have homework.

Hermione: What were you doing before coming back to Hogwarts?

Angel: I was working with the ministry for 15 years, but I decided that I could use more classes and teach others. Well it was nice chatting with you, bye.

-Angel leaves library-

Hermione: That's weird.

-Harry was busy with a book-

Ron: What's weird?

Hermione: That means she's only 34 years old!

Ron: Like that matters.

Hermione: Yes it does matters. Harry what is that?

Harry: It is only Angel's journal.

-Harry, Ron and Hermione takes it to the common room. When they get there Hermione tells them not to open it and return it, but after awhile she gets bored and goes to bed-

-Nez trying to hide someone-

Fish: Who are you trying to hide Nez?

Nez: No one!-muffled cry comes from behind her-

Fish: What was that?

Nez: What?-another cry-

Fish: That!-looks behind Nez-Why were you trying to hide Zan from me?

-Zan curses Nez-

Nez: Because of that.

Review Reply!


	3. The entries

**__**

Fish and Zan: Well; now you know better!

Nez: yea, I guess.

Fish: You don't see me trying to hide my sister!

-Rose pops up-

Rose: yea

Fish: Crap, where did you come from?

Rose: I came out of my room, baka.

Zan: Wow, can it get any better than this?

**__**

The Reading of the Journal

-Ron flips the journal open and starts to read some of the entries out loud-

Voldermort has destroyed the Potters, and Dumbledore came to me first. He told me to go deep in to the ministry so Voldermort can't find me. Then Dumbledore told me what was going to happen to Harry. I refused to have him with his aunt and uncle's house. I knew what he was going to go through. I asked Dumbledore if I could take care of Harry, but he said I was too young to take care of a baby. So I had to let Dumbledore do what he thought was right.

Harry: So someone knew what I was going to go through!

-Ron flips to a different entry-

Fourteen years later

I found out that Harry was going to Hogwarts! I am glad that Sirius is Harry's godfather and my boyfriend. I sent an owl to Dumbledore to let me become a teacher. Plus the work I was doing got canceled, so I needed Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I asked if he could teach me.

I am deeply afraid to write what me and Harry Potter have in common because if this book falls in to the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic.

Harry: Angel is keeping a secret about me and her?

Ron: I guess so.

-They go to bed, but they bring the journal just in case. Ron fell fast asleep, but Harry could not get to sleep, so he reads another entry-

Sirius has been there for me at all times and hasn't told Harry yet. I'm glad that he could keep this away from Harry for so long. I also asked Sirius how is Harry doing and he responded by telling me not to worry about him. He's safe in Hogwarts.

Harry (thinking): What can it be? She knew about the Dursleys! That means she could be related to me, but how? Plus Sirius was into this also, how could he keep this from me?

Fish: Look what I brought!-pulls out box-

Rose and Zan: Oh no, not that.

Nez: What?

Fish: Pocky, sugar, Moon Mist and Japanese Pop!!!!!

Nez: Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Rose rolls eyes-

Fish: Here Rose, a chocolate bar.

-Rose snatches the bar and goes to a corner and eats-

Review Reply!

Sarahamanda: That could be but just wait and see!

Nez: I'm sorry that I haven't gotten any reviews, but it will change.

Also I need more ideas. this is my first ever, so please review ideas to me or just email me or instant message me.


	4. A private meeting

**__**

Zan: Oh no, they found "The Pirates of the Caribbean"-smacks forehead-

Rose: Yea, but It does not affect me!

Background: "where's the rum gone?"

-Rose goes to the TV-

Zan: Oh, I have to do everything!

**__**

Lost and Found

Prof. Angel: Well, today is Friday! I'll give you all some free time today, but if any one sees my journal, I want it returned soon. You can hand it in to me at anytime of the day.

-Class goes wild with the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry tells Hermione about Angel. He tells both about Sirius knowing everything-

Hermione (trying to do her homework): Well, at the end of class, ask her. Now stop bugging me I'm doing my homework.

-Bell rings, everyone leaves except Harry-

Angel: The bell rang; don't you want to go to lunch?

Harry: yea, but I found this. -Hands Angel her journal-

Angel: Thank you, I was searching everywhere for it!

Harry: uuuuuuummmmm.... your welcome.

Angel: is something bothering you?

Harry: Maybe.

Angel: Come with me.

-They go to her office-

Harry: Ron and I got curious, so we opened it and read some entries.

Angel: Oh. Ok that's why you looked confused.

Harry: yea, so, what's the secret that you could not write in the journal?

Angel: You know how people say you look a lot like James?

Harry: Yea, but you look like Lily.

Angel: that I do.

Harry: you have James' eye color!

Angel: yea, Next weekend is Hogsmeade trip. We can talk and get to know each other there. Ok?

Harry: yea, ok.

Fish (with Jack Sparrow accent): Where's all the sugar gone?

Nez: He took it!-points at Zan-

Fish ( still with accent): Then lets get him, mate!!

-Fish and Nez chase Zan-

-Zan yells that we ate all the sugar and he did not take or touched any sugar-

Hyper-active Rose: Pardon this, but here are some comments on the reviews before everyone went crazy.

-Rose joins the chase for Zan-


End file.
